Who's at the Door Now?
by Shadow's whisper28
Summary: NO OC'S. random people from movies, youtube videos, etc. come and live with the Brawlers for no apparent reason. Crackfic. Rated T because the rules still scare me.
1. Doctor Octogonopus

Another crackfic. This one, however, is just a bunch of semi-related oneshots with absolutely no plot. With that said, let the insanity begin!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nintendo or Dr. Octogonopus. **

It was a regular day at Smash Mansion. There were several clouds in the sky, only one or two brawls, and no one had anything to do. Then the doorbell rang.

_DONG DING!_

Link answered. "We don't want your magazi-"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAA!"

Every Brawler was at the door in minutes, looking at the burnt Link and the being of his destruction, which Toon Link was cuddling with.

"Can we keep him? Pleeease?"

"I don't know, Toony, I mean, he blew up Link." The being who had come through the door, who had red hair, was about two foot six, and had four long gray things that allowed him to float glared at Fox. "Um…maybe-"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAA!"

"Awww, he's so cute when he does that, isn't he?" Toon Link cooed. Fox groaned.

"So I guess he's sticking around for awhile?" Asked Zelda.

"YESSS!" Toon Link cheered.

"He can at least tell us his name." Everyone glared at Red [Pokemon trainer]. "What?"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAAA!"

"N- nice to meet you, Doctor Octogonopus." Red moaned from underneath the heap of fried Brawlers.

**So we meet Octogonopus. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This was just the introduction. Wait till you see who decides to come next! R&R, no flames. **

If anyone wants to know, Octogonopus is from a youtube video by Dfear studios.


	2. Darth Vader

**Chapter two of the insanity! I'm just doing this as I feel like it, so if I update three days in a row and then don't for a week, don't freak out. Yes, Zelda12343, I will be accepting requests, but I can't guarantee that I'll use them. I will, however, try. With that said, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.**

It was a regular day at Smash Mansion. There were several clouds in the sky, only one or two brawls, and no one had anything to do. Then the doorbell rang.

_DONG DING!_

Link, who had been healed by Dr. Mario, walked up to the door. "We don't want to buy any-"

This time the hyalian was being choked by the black-cloaked character in the doorway. His mask made strange breathing sounds. By this time, several Brawlers had congregated by the door again. Some were cheering him on, and others were gasping in horror. A random vendor sold popcorn at the back of the crowd. Link fainted.

Mario decided now was a good time to intervene. He walked up to Darth Vader and used his flamethrower. Darth Vader, who has a fear of fire, began yelling as he began to burn. This saved Link, who fell to the floor.

"Now, is this any way to treat our guest?" Master Hand walked through the crowd, motioning for Squirtle to put out the fire. "Hello, Mister Vader, welcome to smash mansion. Help yourself to a guest room and any of the food Kirby hasn't eaten or hasn't been claimed by the other Brawlers. I am Master Hand. Good day." The hand walked away.

Vader spoke for the first time. "Strange thought process. He's the first one I've met that introduces himself after telling me everything else." Vader force-jumped to the stairs and walked out of sight.

"Something tells me he's not done with us yet. What do you guys think?" asked Luigi.

"…."

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAA!" Toon Link laughed happily, perched safely on Octogonopus's back. The two flew off to find something else to blow up while everyone else lay in a smoking heap except for Kirby, who was arguing with the Popcorn Vendor.

"How many times has that happened now?"

**TIME LAPSE….**

Vader had claimed a room and was now roaming the halls of smash mansion. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and Falco accidentally ran into him. Vader glared angrily at the anthropomorphic bird. "You're going to regret that!" Vader proceeded to force-choke Falco.

A large white-gloved finger tapped Darth Vader on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Vader, but I can't have you choking my Brawlers. I need them to make money, you see."

"So…you're using them?"

"Essentially, yes. Yes I am."

"Smart of you. Unfortunately, I don't like to be interrupted while I'm killing people. So…" Vader tried to choke Master Hand.

The hand just laughed. "Why won't it work on you?" The Sith Lord asked.

"I don't have a throat to choke. I'm a hand, in case you hadn't noticed." Falco, who had been getting his breath back on the floor, finally spoke.

"Seriously, Vader, anger management classes!" He called over his shoulder as he ran. But before Vader could do anything about that, Toon Link and Doctor Octogonopus came up, the former cackling evilly. Master Hand teleported.

"Oh crap…"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAA!"

**I wrote this chapter while alternating between four other stories, a songfic (already posted) a horror fic (not done) a oneshot (Not done either) and a novel I'm writing outside of Fanfiction. I love multitasking. R&R, no flames. **


	3. Legolas

**Why do I update so fast? The world may never know. The person at the door today is courtesy of Zelda12343. With that said, let's see what happens this time!**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

It was a regular day at Smash Mansion once again. There were several clouds in the sky, only one or two brawls, and no one had anything to do. Then the doorbell rang.

_DONG DING!_

Link, who apparently still hasn't learned his lesson, opened the door. "I hate door-to-door sales-"

"POSER!" The elflike person in the doorway shot Link with three arrows before Link had any time to react. The elf, Legolas, was right in a way. Both he and Link had blond hair, wore green tunics, and were good archers. And, of course, I'm pretty sure Legolas was around first.

"I'm not the poser here, you are! And I live here!" Link shouted, pulling arrows out of his arms. Legolas was still unimpressed.

"Oh yeah? How old are you, then?"

"Nineteen." Link was confident the stranger in the doorway was no more than fifteen. He was proven wrong.

"Ha! I'm immortal. I'm almost three hundred forty-nine!" Link fainted. Again.

"Hello, Legolas."

"Hi, Master Hand."

"I see you met Link."

"Yes. He's very…strange."

"Wait till you see everyone else around here."

"Oh, are they posers, too?"

"No. Oh, um, here come some now! See you later, Legolas!" Master Hand teleported.

"He seemed nervous…"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAA!" Toon Link was laughing maliciously as he and Octogonopus continued their game of 'Vader vs. Team Octogonopus'.

"Another…poser." Legolas said to no one in particular.

Legolas the elf ended up lying in the burnt hall for fifteen minutes before Pit walked by. The angel helped the elf up and asked, "Did Octogonopus get you?"

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. You get used to it. I guess you came today."

"How'd you know?"

"Dr. Mario is, ah, telling Link in a very unkind way that he should be more careful."

"Does everyone here have wings?"

"No, just me, Octogonopus, Meta Knight, and Charizard."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, COMMON PESANT!" Darth Vader commanded. Pit got out of the way in time, but Legolas wasn't so lucky. "MORTAL FOOL! WHEN I SAY GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU GET OUT OF MY FREAKING WAY. UNDERSTAND?" Vader stopped choking Legolas. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Toon Link, Pit?"

"I think he went that way."

"Thanks. May the force be with you." Vader left.

"What was that about?" Legolas choked out.

"Oh, that's Darth Vader. He does that all the time. He's from Star Wars, I think."

"The stars had a war?"

"Something like that, I guess."

"You live in a strange house…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter three is officially up! I will take requests for Brawl characters you want to see, or other characters you want to come and live with the Brawlers. R&R, no flames! 


	4. Barbie and Ken?

To control requests, I have made a list of every character requested and ones I think would be funny. All I'm doing is taking from the top of the list, so this one was my idea. Just so you don't get mad for me not filling your reviews right away. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

It was still a regular day at Smash Mansion. There were several clouds in the sky, only one or two brawls, and for once, people had things to do. Like run from Toon Link and Doctor Octogonopus. The doorbell rang.

_DONG DING!_

Link answered the door. Again. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"Like, you should be, like, nicer to me!" Link was sprayed with perfume in his eyes.

"IT BURNS!" By this time, Samus, Pit, Ike, Legolas, and Marth had come to see the new guests.

"OMG, it's Barbie!" Marth fan girl-squealed. He seized the giant plastic girl's hand and dragged her away, saying, "We can do our hair and our nails and…"

The other six people standing at the door watched Marth and Barbie run around the corner. The man Barbie had been with spoke. "Like, what the heck is wrong with your doorbell?"

"I have no idea." Pit told Ken as Ike and Legolas shrugged.

Samus looked at Ken, and then called, "Hey, Octogonopus! I found you someone you can legally blow up!" Octogonopus was there in seconds, with Toon Link riding on his back. Samus pointed at Ken.

"Um…what's going on?"

"Samus, that's pretty cruel…"

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAA!" Ken was blown into oblivion. Octogonopus grinned at Samus.

"I let you blow him up. I'm safe." Octogonopus looked sad for a minute, until Toon Link whispered in his ear. The little redhead grinned.

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAA!" Pit, Ike, and Legolas were blasted into the walls. The three groaned.

"He's an angry little man, isn't he?" Samus asked as Squirtle came out and washed out Link's eyes while Dr. Mario dragged him away.

Barbie was making herself right at home in Smash Mansion. She was helping herself to a room, food, and now Peach's cosmetics. Needless to say, Peach was not to thrilled.

"That is mine!"

"But aren't you, like, going to be nice and, like, give me some?"

"No! Now get out of my room!" Barbie slapped Peach. Peach gasped and slapped Barbie back.

"Catfight!" Red called. The rest of the Brawlers encircled the two girls as they continued their heated slapping.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone chanted. Peach and Barbie had moved on to bigger things.

Peach slapped Barbie with her parasol. Barbie slapped Peach with Marth's sword. Peach slapped Barbie with Nana. Barbie slapped Peach with R.O.B.. Peach finally won the fight by slapping Barbie with Samus in her Power Suit, knocking Barbie unconscious. The princess smirked at the plastic girl before handing her to Darth Vader. Vader chuckled slightly as Peach whispered instructions to him.

The Sith Lord carried Barbie to the basement. Several minutes and ten rolls of duct tape later, Vader dragged Barbie out and threw her into the courtyard of the mansion. The plastic woman was covered completely in duct tape except for her head. Her mouth was covered, too. She was left to squirm in the rain.

Peach gave Darth Vader his prize: two Primids he could use as servants.

**One of my philosophies:** **if you can't fix it with Advil, Duct Tape, or Chocolate, you have a very serious problem. Another thing: I think Barbie is attempting to take over the world. I can't let this happen. Back to normal stuff…**

**I meant to post this earlier. Oh well. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I still accept requests, don't flame. Thanks!**


	5. R2D2

I haven't updated this story in forever! This one is actually a request. Speaking of requests, several people are requesting more Star Wars characters. I might have to cut some if I get too many. Anyway, thanks to Zelda12343 for today's arrival!

Oh, and depending on the situation, R2 might get subtitles.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

Smash Mansion was having another semi-normal day. It was cloudy, people were being blasted by Doctor Octogonopus immediately followed by a maniacal Toon Link who was shouting 'More! More!' and Link and Legolas were fighting about popularity and who was around first. [For anyone who wants to know, Legolas was winning.] Then the doorbell rang.

_DONG DING!_

Link was still fighting, so the door remained unanswered.

_DONG DING!_

The door was still ignored.

_DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DING!_

Link finally opened the door to a very irritated R2 unit. R2D2 zapped link with his electric extension [?]. The unlucky hyalian fell to the floor. Legolas laughed at him and walked away. His conscience made him come back ten seconds later to drag Link to Dr. Mario.

Unsure of what to do, the R2 unit rolled around the halls until he ran into Mr. Game and Watch. Both speaking in beeps and other computerized sounds, they immediately struck up a conversation.

"Beep beep boop?"

"Beep? Bee boop beep!"

To save time, let's just recap the situation: the two were there for about ten minutes exchanging sounds. The only reason they stopped at all was because of the arrival of Darth Vader.

"What are you doing here?"

"Beep bee! boop beep bep?" _I was invited! Why aren't you dead?_

"I got to come back from the dead because I'm such a prominent character. Aren't you dead?"

"Beep boop bee." _I never died._

"How come I die and a bunch of other nameless characters die, but nobody else dies?"

"Beep Bepp bep." _Anakin Skywalker dies._

"Anakin Skywalker _is_ me, you stupid droid."

"Beep bep beep." _Obi-Wan did too. _

"Yes, Obi-wan did die, didn't he? He is nothing next to me! A mere thorn in my side!"

"Be beep berr!" _I thought you turned good!_

"Good? Well, that was right before I died. After I died I was bad and good. Make sense?"

"Be." _No._

"No matter. You'll understand soon enough."

Game and Watch put an end to the Star Wars talk by jumping up and down and beeping to R2. The droid trilled a goodbye to Vader and rolled after Game and Watch.

Game and Watch brought R2D2 to a stretch of wall by Barbie's room and beeped to the droid, who responded with a series of computerized 'whoa' s and trills.

Half an hour later, the two slipped out of the sight of the crime scene, giggling in their own robotic ways.

Pit was walking by Barbie's room a few hours later, and was confused as to why there were several zeros and ones painted in motor oil and spray paint on the wall. There had to be at least ten lines. The angel went to R.O.B., bringing him back to the wall so he could translate.

"What does it say?" Pit was leaning back and forward on his feet in childish anticipation.

"Um…processing."

"Well?"

"It says… it says…"

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Barbie eats worms'."

"Oh." The angel seemed deflated. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Considering that this is Barbie we're talking about, I'd say yes."

"Does Barbie eat worms?

"It is possible."

The two turned to each other and grinned.

"Peach is going to love this."

**This is mostly me typing out whatever comes to mind, so if you find it boring, I'm sorry. The last time I wrote humor was the last time I updated this story. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you're the best! Please review, no flames. **


	6. Santa Claus? Maybe

I'M SORRY! I've been so busy with the holidays I haven't been able to update! I probably won't be able to update until after New Year's, too. Sorry! Here's a Christmas special in the meantime. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

It was snowing at Smash Mansion. Not your regular, fall-and-melt snow, but roof caving, buries-you-in-two-seconds kind of snow that needs its own place in the record books. Because of the weather, Link thought he was safe from unwanted houseguests.

_DONG DING!_

He was wrong.

Donning a fuzzy green coat, Link pulled the door open, and after a flurry of snowflakes, a large figure was just distinguishable.

"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Santa Claus tossed a huge present at Link, knocking the wind out of the unfortunate hero of time. Legolas dragged him to Dr. Mario.

Lucas and Ness stood in the hall, staring at Santa. Both of their eyes were wide. "You- you do exist." Lucas was shocked for a minute before turning to Ness. "TOLD YOU SO!"

Ness didn't want to believe he'd been wrong, so he walked up to the big man and pulled his beard.

"OW! That hurts, you know. Maybe I'll give you coal this year." Ness squeaked and ran back to Lucas. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm SANTA CLAUS!"

Ness hid behind Lucas. "Well, this is a first." Lucas muttered.

"You don't understand. I've been scared of Santa my whole life."

"Why?

"Fat man in big red suit coming down your chimney. And he _sees you when you're sleeping. _That's just creepy." Lucas couldn't argue. Santa went to look for Master Hand, throwing presents at unsuspecting Brawlers.

Red loved to watch Charizard and Bowser have fire-breathing matches. Especially indoor ones in the winter, where there was no winner because the roof caved in on top of the two.

Red laughed as Bowser managed to work his head out of the pile of rubble and snow, closely followed by Charizard. He was so busy watching the trapped Brawlers that he didn't notice when Santa walked into the room.

"You there! Yes you! On the chair!" Red looked up and jumped.

"Where did you come from?" Red asked.

"The North Pole!"

"Oh."

"Can you tell me where I might find Master Hand?"

"Probably in his office down the hall."

"Thank you! Here!" Santa threw a package at Red and walked away. The Pokemon Trainer opened it gingerly. Inside was a penguin-like creature holding a present.

"A Delibird!" Red shouted. "Cool!" [Delibird is a Pokemon.]

Red took the present from Delibird and opened it. He looked inside… and a bomb blew up in his face.

Now Charizard and Bowser were the ones laughing.

"You're sure?" Peach asked. Pit nodded.

"That's what it said." R.O.B. added.

"Is it true?"

"We don't know." Pit sighed.

Peach grinned evilly. "Well, find out!"

. . . . . . ,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We should not have told her. Now we are stuck trying to find out if Barbie eats worms!" R.O.B. complained.

"Maybe we should just ask whoever wrote the message if it's true." Pit suggested.

"Well, that list is short. Myself, Mr. Game and Watch, that new robot R2D2, and Samus."

"Samus?"

"She has a power suit, does she not?"

"Is there anything that suit can't do?"

"Well…"

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

Pit and R.O.B. kept walking, trying to figure out if Barbie ate worms. That is, until R2D2 rolled up and started beeping in a panic.

"He wants us to follow him." R.O.B. stated.

"R2D2 has a gender?"

"Well, generically speaking-"

"I don't want to know."

"Is there anything you do want to know?"

"Yeah. Why is that box beeping angrily?"

A huge package was sitting in the corridor, and, as Pit observed, was beeping angrily.

"Is that Game and Watch?"

"It would appear so."

"We should probably help him."

The angel and the robots moved the box, freeing Game and Watch, who sprang up gleefully, going on about Santa and presents and projectiles.

"Hey, Game and Watch, can we ask you a question?" Pit asked.

"Be beep be, boop bep."

"Does Barbie eat worms?"

Game and Watch stared at Pit for a minute, then looked sheepish, then let out a small 'bep'.

"Um…"

"He said yes." R.O.B. translated. R2D2 and Game and Watch rolled/walked away. "So now we tell Peach." If robots could sigh, R.O.B. would have been doing just that.

"Let the girly-girl war begin." The angel, who could sigh, did so.

"It is not a girly-girl war."

"Why not?"

"Marth isn't involved."

**I meant to post this before Christmas, but stuff got in the way (like relatives). Hopefully I'll update again sooner, but no promises. As for this story, is that a plotline? I'm going to see how many chapters I can stretch the Barbie-Peach feud out. Don't worry, Toony and Octogonopus will be back, too. They're just…blowing other things up right now. By the way, is that how you spell Santa Claus? It's bothering me.**


	7. Mysterious Package o0

My thanks to Foxpilot for pointing out that I didn't have spaced lines. My upload wasn't working, so I just copied and pasted the document to an already uploaded document, and the thing decided it didn't like my spacing. Well, it's working again, so I can replace the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters used in this fic.

**()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a wonderful day at Smash Mansion. At least, it was for some people. Master Hand was in a good mood, so the Brawlers knew something major was going to happen. Something bad.

The second clue was when the doorbell rang, Master Hand ran to the door like a little hand-kid thing(?).

_DONG DING!_

Link had one trembling hand on the doorknob when the hand flew around the corner, shoved Link out of the way, and threw open the door. Outside, a scrawny little man dressed in a mail uniform held out a clipboard. The Hand signed {Somehow} and asked, "Is it being airlifted to where I asked?"

The deliveryman nodded, before stepping away as quickly as he could without being rude. These people were weird. Unfortunately, he didn't see the signs posted all over the front yard reading 'beware Octopus man and kid' with a picture of Dr. Octogonopus and Toon Link above it.

There was a commotion behind the deliveryman, but he didn't bother to turn and look. Unfortunately for him.

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAAA!"

When the light faded, the deliveryman was gone, Octogonopus was smiling, and Toon Link was laughing an evil sort of cackle not fitting for a boy of that age.

Master Hand had also left, but his voice was projected through the Mansion.

"Brawlers and guests, please come to the courtyard. If you do not come, you will regret it."

Link shoved himself up off the floor, grumbling to himself and stomping off down the hall. Ahead of him, Game and Watch and R2D2 chattered, beeping gleefully.

"This better be good." Link muttered. As the hero of time sulked down the hall, a girl caught up with him, chattering happily.

"Hey link! Wonder what Master Hand wants. I didn't even know we had a courtyard and yet here we ?" Barbie looked at Link, expecting an answer.

The hero of time blinked once. "Um…yes?" He asked warily.

The girl huffed. "Were you listening?"

Link decided it was best to be honest. "No." This earned the poor abused hero a bottle of perfume in his eyes.

***Utter stupidity will not be described***

"WHAT WAS THAT, PEPPER SPRAY?" Link screamed from the floor. His hands covered his damaged eyes, rubbing vigorously.

Barbie smirked. But her moment of triumph didn't last long.

"DOCTOR OCTOGONOPUS BWAAAA!"

Toon Link skipped up to Barbie and poked her warily with a foot. When she didn't move, he turned to Octogonopus, grinning widely. "TWENTY SEVEN! WE AREN'T TIED ANYMORE, VADER!" He yelled as Octogonopus launched a triumphant 'BWAAA' into the sky.

In the courtyard…

__The Brawlers and guests had lined up in front of a huge package, waiting for the stragglers. Until they heard Toon Link and saw the blue ray of destruction go up. Dr. Mario walked in, handed a note to the hand, and stepped in the line next to Vader, who was cursing quietly to himself.

The hand read the note:

_Master Hand:_

_ Due to unforeseen circumstances, Barbie and Link will not be joining us today. Please accept their apologies. _

_ Dr. Mario._

The hand glared at the doctor, and watched as T.L. and his friend walked and floated (respectively) to the line.

"My friends, I have brought you here today to introduce the newest addition to my torture methods." Here the hand tore off the wrapping on the package. "Let me introduce… THE FANGIRL CAGE!" The room was filled with screaming from the Brawlers, and squealing from the cage.

Master Hand floated smugly from his spot next to the cage, watching the utter chaos ensue. It was amusing to watch his fighters be scared of a cage of girls. It was a shame he couldn't throw Dr. Mario in too, but he'd hired the doctor without realizing he belonged to a union. The hand couldn't do anything to Dr. Mario without giving him a pay raise.

Barbie chose that moment to walk in, wondering why everyone was screaming. Master Hand gestured for her to go over to him. Once she did, the hand spoke.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" The screams stopped instantly. "Good… now remember how I said if you didn't show you'd regret it? This is why." The hand dragged Barbie to the huge cage, and opened a hatch in the top, dropping her in. The screaming girls absorbed the screaming Barbie.

There was absolute silence. And then… "Barbie has fangirls?" Peach whispered.

Master Hand looked proud. "I have gotten at least ten fangirls for each of you. Yes, girls. Only one person out here doesn't have any in there."

"Is it R.O.B.? I bet it is."

"How could girls have fangirls? Society is so messed up."

Growing irritated, the hand snapped, "No, fools! The only one without fangirls in the cage is me!"

"R.O.B. has fangirls?" asked King Dedede.

"Everyone has fangirls if you look hard enough, my dear penguin."

Toon Link, who hadn't seemed put off at all, looked towards the far corner of the yard, where a smaller package lay. He and Octogonopus went to investigate, only to be interrupted by Master Hand.

"Don't touch that."

"What is it?" Toon Link asked.

The hand fidgeted, aware of the Brawlers all watching. "It's my… uh…" Toon Link's eyes widened, and he leaned forward on his feet. "My new Mary Sue Vac 2000." Master Hand finished uneasily.

"What?" a confused Toon Link looked at the package.

The hand sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one. "A Mary Sue Vac 2000. It's a new model of vacuum that can do everything. But you have to be sensitive of its feelings, its mother and father were both brutally murdered by evil scientists."

"That can happen to a vacuum?"

"I don't know, I just got it because every time I fix something around here, twenty other things are broken. Now it has to go fix the ceiling where your little friend blew a hole through it."

The hand opened the package, revealing an absolutely gorgeous vacuum. Everyone sighed, the fangirl cage temporarily forgotten, even though screams of pain could be heard. (not that anyone wanted to save Barbie)

The vacuum moved, then pushed itself up with its hose. It tilted the top of its head quizzically.

"Ceiling's broken." The hand muttered. The vacuum jumped out of its box and left with a soft little whir.

The hand followed it, leaving the Brawlers to do whatever they wanted again.

"And so begins Master Hand's evil reign of terror." Marth sighed to R2D2 and Mr. Game and Watch. Unfortunately, neither was listening.

The two made soft beeping sounds, staring at the door where the Mary Sue Vac 2000 had left.

Marth stared at them. "Robot love. Watch this turn into a Disney romance." The Altean shook his head. He has yet to see Wall-e.

Meanwhile, Peach had walked just out of grabbing range of the fangirl cage. Barbie's face appeared by the bars.

"Help me, Peach!" She moaned. A small trickle of blood wound its way down her face.

Peach smirked. "Must be pretty desperate to come to me for help."

"Fine, then don't!" Barbie snapped, before being pulled into the mass of bodies again. Her high-pitched wail started up again.

Samus sidled up to Peach.

"Do you know why Vader's so mad?"

"He was challenged by T.L. and Octogonopus to see who could knock out Barbie the most. He used to be in the lead, but they're tied now, and Team Octogonopus wants the fangirl cage to count towards their total, because they delayed Barbie by knocking her out."

Samus took a minute to soak that in. "Are you psychic or something?"

Peach grinned mysteriously. "Maybe."

"It would explain a lot."

A snarling Snake stomped up to the two. "Yeah, it would explain a lot."

Peach paled.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This story is going on an indefinite hiatus. I really didn't like the quality of this chapter, and every time I try to write a new one, it feels stretched, forced, and unnatural. Sorry for any inconveniences. **


End file.
